CORE LAB ONLY STUDY - The purpose of this study is to investigate the effects of holding premature infants during gavage feedings on oxygenation, apnea, bradycardia, gastric gastrin levels and gastric residual. The GCRC core laboratory was utilized for the analysis of the gastrin levels. All data has been collected and is in analysis for the preparation of the doctoral dissertation which is expected to be defended in May, 1995.